


take my hands

by supaprittiest



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 13:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15950084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supaprittiest/pseuds/supaprittiest
Summary: 3x08 got me thinking about a wayhaught proposal so here you have it !





	take my hands

“Who proposes in a lesbian couple?”

 

The question had sprouted out of genuine curiosity, but as soon as Waverly had asked it, she wished she hadn’t, out loud anyways. A simple Google search could’ve answered her question for her easily and discreetly, but instead she had to run her mouth and imply all sorts of ideas to her girlfriend. Not that she hadn’t thought about it, of course, but it did seem rather soon in their relationship to be discussing the idea of marriage. 

 

“Well, I guess it depends on the dynamic of the relationship,” Nicole replied good naturedly, pretending that there wasn’t anything heavy to the question. But Waverly knew Nicole better than that, and knew that her girlfriend would be reading into the question. “To put it simply, I guess the top would, but there’s not really any rules about it.”

 

“So I don’t get to plan an elaborate proposal?” Waverly asked after a moment’s hesitation. They were both aware that marriage was on Waverly’s mind, as it had been ever since she had thought that Nicole was proposing to her with Bulshar’s ring. 

 

“Well did you want to?” Nicole asked with the same cautious tone. While there was an electric excitement to the conversation, there was also an extreme tension that seemed to solidify the air around them in Nicole’s kitchen. 

 

“Kind of,” Waverly admitted, with a sheepish grin. “You know I’m a planner.”

 

“You know I’m a gesture gal,” Nicole pointed out. 

 

“You already had a wedding,” Waverly countered, knowing she had the upper ground with that comment. Nicole rolled her eyes.

 

“Low blow, Earp,” she huffed, crossing her arms. “But I guess I can’t really argue with that one. If it comes down to it, you can propose, if you want.”

 

Waverly was taken aback by Nicole’s nonchalant attitude towards the idea of being engaged, but also found it rather encouraging, so she continued to speculate. There were a couple romantic locations in Purgatory, though they would need some significant cleaning up before they were proposal worthy… The overgrown gazebo in the woods on the Earp property where Waverly had always had her stuffed animal tea parties as a kid. The flower shop that had supplied them with many “I’m sorry” and “I love you” gifts. Hell, even Shorty’s could be made to be a romantic setting with the right mood lighting, maybe some twinkle lights and candles…

 

“It’s gonna blow the top off your last one,” Waverly assured with a sudden burst of confidence as she considered the possibilities for her proposal. She leaned across the table and kissed Nicole, carding her hands through her short hair. 

 

“Well the bar’s pretty low,” Nicole admitted after breaking away from Waverly, whose hands still caressed her jaw tenderly. “We were piss drunk in a casino and she said something like ‘hey, what if we were married?’ and I thought it sounded like a fun idea so I went with it. It wasn’t very romantic at all.” 

 

“Okay okay, I get it, you’d marry anybody if you’re drunk enough,” Waverly muttered, leaning back to sit in her own chair again. “Way to ruin a romantic moment.”

 

“I’m sorry baby,” Nicole replied, laughing. “How about I make it up to you?”

 

“You’d better.”

 

\---

 

For the weeks that followed, Waverly couldn’t get the idea of marriage off her mind. She wondered what it would be like to live with Nicole, to come home to her every day without having to ask, to drown in the routine of being with her always. The thought of being Nicole’s  _ wife.  _ She didn’t admit it often, but even after a year of dating, Waverly could never get the redhead off her mind, always counting down to the next time she’d get to see her. 

 

Planning the proposal was both time consuming and invigorating. She had decided it would be best to do it on the acres of land that the Earps called their own (to avoid any unwelcome revenants from sabotaging the romantic moment), and most likely the greenhouse. So Waverly spent every minute of spare time cleaning up the decrepit old building, clearing away years of overgrown weeds and debris. She trimmed back the shrubbery she deemed worthy of staying, discarded the old dead growth, swept the concrete floor free of dirt, strung up a rows of fairy lights anywhere she could. The work was exhausting, and meant sacrificing a lot of time with Nicole, but her mental image of the perfect proposal kept her going. 

 

“Hey, are you okay?” Nicole asked one day while they talked about their day on the phone. “I feel like you’ve been really distant ever since we talked about proposals.”

 

“Yeah I’m okay,” Waverly insisted. She scrambled to think of an excuse for her absence. “I just know that you’ve been busy with your promotion, and I didn’t want to get in the way.”

 

“Baby, you’re never in my way,” Nicole protested in a consoling tone that made Waverly immediately regret lying. “Come over? Please?”

 

“I’ll be there in ten,” Waverly agreed, leaning her broom against the wall. Taking a step back to admire her hard work, she noticed that she was almost done. All it needed was a couple more decorations, maybe some candles, and she could see herself proposing there.

 

As she walked to her jeep, it occurred to her that she had no idea what she’d even say when she’d ask Nicole to marry her. She was confident that her girlfriend would say yes, but she just wasn’t sure how to get from point A to point B. She thought about it the whole drive over, her mind wandering from planning a romantic speech, to what kind of ring she’d get for Nicole… Despite all the work she had done on the greenhouse, she still had so much to do, so many things to consider. While part of her was stressed, she was also beside herself with excitement to plan this out for Nicole. 

 

After parking her car behind Nicole’s cruiser, she walked right into the house without knocking- after months of being at each other’s houses, it seemed like just a waste of time to knock. She hung her coat up in the closet and tucked her shoes away neatly before noticing that the whole house was dark. Puzzled, Waverly proceeded into the house. 

 

“Nicole?” she called out, becoming increasingly worried when she got no response. She crept upstairs, wishing she had brought something to defend herself. It wasn’t the first time that Nicole had been attacked by an intruder, and once again, Waverly wasn’t prepared for it. She braced herself for what she might find when she opened Nicole’s bedroom door. 

 

But it wasn’t an intruder at all. In fact, Nicole wasn’t even in trouble. All around her were flower petals and tea lights, and she was standing in the middle of it all, holding out a hand to Waverly, which she accepted gingerly. She was drawn further into the room, and noticed the tea lights illuminating certain details. A couple framed pictures of the two of them, the coffee cup from one of their first dates that Nicole had kept and planted flowers in, a bouquet of flowers… 

 

“What is this?” Waverly asked, her voice cracking as she spoke. Tears were pricking at the corners of her eyes, and she could see them in Nicole’s too. 

 

“Waverly,” Nicole said, her voice a couple octaves lower than usual. “I wanted to plan something special for you tonight. I’ve been missing you the past few days, and I guess that absence has made me realize a couple things.” 

 

Nicole paused and let out a nervous laugh, rolling her eyes upwards to try and stop herself from crying. However, at this point, Waverly was already crying freely as she anticipated what was to come. They tightened their grip on each other’s hands simultaneously. 

 

“The past year, we’ve been through so much together. I’ve nearly died a couple times, you’ve had an entire identity crisis, and those are just the big events that happened. Every day it seems like there’s something new threatening us, and I know that being so close to the Earp family and its curse is dangerous for me, but Waverly, you make it all worthwhile. I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone or anything, and I wanna spend the rest of my life with you.” 

 

She knelt down in front of Waverly, pulling a ring box from her back pocket. Waverly’s heart jumped into her throat, and she choked out a sob, resisting the urge to pull her hand away from Nicole’s to wipe her tears away.  

 

“Waverly Earp,” Nicole said slowly, revealing the ring. It was simple, a gold band with five diamonds along the top, ranging from white on the outside, to a pure black one in the middle. It was perfect. “Will you marry me?”

 

“Yes- of course- absolutely- please!” Waverly cried, her legs practically collapsing under her so she could kiss Nicole. Her hands flew everywhere, unable to get enough of her. When they broke apart, Nicole used her thumb to brush away the tears on Waverly’s face, but it was no use. She couldn’t stop crying tears of joy. “I love you!” 

 

Nicole beamed from ear to ear, before lifting Waverly’s hand which she was still holding. She slid the ring up Waverly’s finger, up against their promise ring. Waverly was grateful that she had put Bulshar’s ring on her other hand so that they wouldn’t clash. She liked both (the engagement ring more so than Bulshar’s, obviously), but her fingers were only so long. 

 

“And I’m sorry I didn’t let you propose,” Nicole added, although it was so far from Waverly’s mind that she had almost forgotten all the work she had done on the greenhouse. “But I figured you’d rather plan the wedding than this little thing, so I think we’ll be even?”

 

“Yeah, we’re even,” Waverly brushed off, leaning in for another kiss. 


End file.
